This invention relates to the storing of firearms in a safe condition in which accidental discharge thereof is prevented.
The provision of means for preventing unintentional discharge of firearms, including revolvers and shot guns, is generally well known in the art as disclosed and referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,924 to Thurber, by way of example. Generally, the storage of firearms in a safe condition preventing accidental discharge as referred to in the Thurber patent, involves the disposition of a dummy cartridge within the firing chamber of the firearm and insertion of a rod through the gun barrel from the muzzle end into locking engagement with such cartridge. Release of locking engagement between the inserted rod and the dummy cartridge involves a procedure or the use of a force of such magnitude with which children are unable to cope, to thereby discourage loading and unintended firing of the firearm. Such prior art safety devices for firearms are relatively complex, expensive and limited in use by reason of dimensional restrictions and associated operating procedures involving, for example, the use of coil springs, cables, locking balls and separate rod insertable instruments. A rather complex locking mechanism is associated, for example, with the hand gun safety device disclosed in the aforementioned Thurber patent, wherein locking engagement is effected by applying an inward push on the inserted rod while unlocking of the mechanism is effected by a second inward push applied in the same direction to the inserted rod.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide safety apparatus for firearms which is more economical, less complex and thereby more reliable and more versatile as compared to prior art arrangements.